1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vises and more particularly pertains to a new intensified machinist vise for supporting and holding work pieces during the machining thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vises are known in the prior art. More specifically, vises heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new intensified machinist vise. The prior art include vises which uses hydraulic fluid and pistons to move one jaw relative to another jaw. However, none of prior art includes vises which are compact and self-contained and which uses technology which increases the clamping force of the jaws upon engaging a work piece between the jaw which are features of the present invention.